FM Radio Network
by Dark Silicon
Summary: There have been strange messages being aired on the Parappa town radio and no one can figure out what they mean...Could this be another big adventure for Parappa the Rapper? Of course! But this time he isn't alone! Chapter two is up! Come read it!!!
1. Meeting

****

FM **R**a**d**i**o** N**e**t**w**o**r**k by Dark Silicon (the amazing!!!!)

Chapter # 1: Meeting

Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned Parappa it would be even more horribly rejected. So, I don't own it. Good thing for you!

Author's Note: Ah, I wrote a horrible Parappa story! And the main character is Takoyama! Ya! (Crickets chirping) Well I think he's cool... Anyway...this is my story and it is full of evil oozing fantasy juice! Yay! Anyway, that means that you have to picture the Parappa characters as Final Fantasy (IX) characters! Onward fair maiden! To the land of milk and honey! (Oh yes, by the way, until I receive a Parappa the Rapper 1 game those characters won't be in this story! Sorry! PTR 2 characters are here though, and so are UJL characters!) Whoosh! 

Threats hadn't been coming in as often anymore, it seemed that most things around the world had stopped they're fighting. Well, at least the ones that were involved with Parappa Town, and that was really the only thing that mattered. Peace and happiness are the main themes in Parappa Town, even if there is an army training camp in the center of town and frequent disturbances happen often. The more famous in all of the random attacks was the Noodle syndicate about seven months ago. It hadn't been a large attack, but it had still been an attack. Everyone's favorite rapping puppy, Parappa the Rapper, saved the day of course. He rapped his way through the fight with his best friend PJ by his side, along with his other friends Sunny, Lammy, Katy, and Ma-San. Parappa was a famous figure in Parappa town and I was very happy to be him. I was around fifteen back then, pretty care free except for all those times that I had to rap to save the town. I was big on Sunny Funny, a girl who had lived in town, still does for that matter. It's been sixteen years since then and there have been so many more things happening in Parappa town, it seems like Parappa town will never calm down. There are even things happening today, I don't have to worry about that anymore though. 

The biggest event in Parappa town history struck when I was sixteen though, they called it 'FM Radio Network'. I have to admit that this was one of the more memorable moments in my teenage life. It was around October when the incident started, early October, I can remember this because it was around one month before the annual Parappa town festival. Everything was really busy and everybody was in a rush, even PJ and I. We were walking around the town in our usual fashion, just talking and checking out the town. I was wearing my orange hat...but I had made a few alterations. The hat had two small horns in the fold and it was long (think about Links hat). I had long thick strands of blonde hair sticking out into my face too, there was also a little blonde ponytail sticking out of the back of my hat. My left ear is pierced (hoop) and my right ear is torn (don't ask). My tank had one long ripped sleeve on the left arm and the right arm had no sleeve. The bottom of my shirt was torn too. There was a gold trim on the shirt as well. My pants are just long and baggy, with a thick black leather belt around my left legs shin. My shoes were large and red, a white 'M' was written on the side. I had a spiked collar necklace, and my white fur stops at my wrist and frays. PJ was, and still is, my best friend he's a brown bear, teddy bear actually. He has short and messy brown hair and dark blue sunglasses. He was still fat and had a large light brown tee shirt on (it has the two Xs and the red circle on the front) He wore large baggy pants too, he still has no shoes. He also had a belt around his neck. We were walking down the 'food street', as PJ calls it, and were on our way to go check out what was happening at the special armed forces training camp. We were on our way there because we wanted to see the tryouts for Moosesha's biking team. We weren't trying out, but it was extremely cool to see all the new people from all around the world doing stunts on their bikes. 

"Are not..." I mumbled PJ's way as he shoved a donut in his mouth. He just looked at me with cocked eyebrows and sighed.

"Oh Parappa come on, they are to!" He argued back with me as he chewed the donut slowly. He was either eating or sleeping, or of course DJing along with me...We were arguing about what the best snack food was, PJ kept saying donuts, well I believed that brownies were. We had been arguing about this for a little while now, and it was getting pretty monotonous. This time I didn't reply to him and we just kept walking on without addressing the issue anymore, "I feel like chicken. Do you feel like chicken?" PJ asked me as he ate another donut. I shook my head and managed a small laugh. 

"PJ, you're eating a donut...why on Earth would you want chicken?" I asked him as he looked at the other restaurants on the street. He just smiled and closed his eyes in that way that suggests something heavenly.

"You can never have enough food Parappa! Never let anybody tell you otherwise!" PJ seemed to be taking this quote with pure seriousness so I didn't laugh or make any smart comebacks. I kicked the skateboard that I was holding and looked to see if PJ hadn't lost his yet. I smiled at the sight of the yellow skateboard under PJ's arm and I decided to challenge him.

"Hey PJ! Let's see who can reach the training camp first." I stopped walking and placed the skateboard on the pavement. PJ just looked at me with no expression as he placed his skateboard on the sidewalk as well. He sighed and tried to stand on the skateboard, only to jump off of it.

"Parappa! You know that you're gonna win anyway, why do we have to make it a competition?" PJ grumbled as I ollied on the skateboard. I just looked at him with pure seriousness,

"I'm gonna show you why having less food can sometimes be better." I gave him a sneer that he took with pure seriousness. He jumped on his board and got in the kickoff position.

"You're on!" Was PJ's reply to my comment. To get PJ motivated you had to poke at him a little bit... He decided that it was his turn to countdown so he smiled and started, "One, two..." He glanced at me one more time before we took off, "Three!" We both kicked off and I was already ahead by at least two feet. I heard PJ panting behind me and I just laughed, I knew that he couldn't keep up with me. We kept whizzing down the street; I was starting to get that feeling that we probably shouldn't be doing this after a while though. I had almost already hit at least three people, and who knew how many more people PJ had almost hit. I remember distinctly what happened next though, and I actually don't regret it. 

"Parappa!" I heard Sunny call out my name and I turned my head almost in an instant so I could catch a glimpse of her. I missed her, but I saw a wonderful view of the pavement as I went crashing to the ground. I heard a combination of a yelp and a victory sigh. The yelp belonging to whoever I had hit and the sigh belonging obviously to PJ. I had known that this racing thing had been getting out of hand...I stood up to see that I had ripped the knee in my pants and to see that I had hit a former teacher of mine. He was sitting up on the ground and sucking on his index finger and had a very grim look on his face. Probably not a teacher that I should have hit... He wore a very colorful dress and the neck is up a little and cut into little spikes. His belt was a deep cerulean (ocean blue) and was thick too; he placed it around his waste. You couldn't see his feet with the dress, and he had tentacles for hair. Different colored bracelets were placed all the way up to his elbows. His name was Takoyama. He was known to most people as the 'hairdresser octopus' around town, and he was also well known by his strange split personality. There was his good blue side, and his not so nice red side. He was red at the moment. 

He stood up, a lot taller than me, and looked at me evilly. I heard PJ skate up from behind and stop abruptly; he wasn't really a big fan of Tako-San. No one was really...

"Sorry Takoyama...I didn't mean to run into you I...um..."I stuttered as he grabbed my skateboard out of my hands and started to examine it. PJ jumped off of his skateboard and watched the scene in front of him with a look of pure urgency. He didn't want to stick around to see what was going to become of my skateboard, or me. Tako-San simply tossed the skateboard back at me and sighed,

"Your trucks are loose...you might want to tighten them before you hit someone again..." Tako-San just sighed and scratched the back of his head. He had a Latin accent that was a little on the falsetto side; no one really said anything about that though. At least well they were near him. I just shrugged my shoulders as Takoyama walked over to the small parking lot on the right side of the hair salon.

"Must be leaving...let's get out of here Parappa." PJ grabbed my arm and started to pull me over back over to the sidewalk. I agreed with him, it didn't look like Tako-San was very interested in talking to us. We were just about to leave him when I started to hear Tako-San mumble some curses at something. I turned around out of my own concern to see that he was walking back to the hair salon a little disgruntled. PJ ignored this though and continued to walk over to grab his skateboard. I heard a slam and pulled my arm out of PJ's grasp to make sure that everything was alright. I jogged up to the entrance of the hair salon to see Takoyama just leaning his head against the glass door mumbling. I just walked up to him and poked him on the shoulder gently, he still jumped though. 

"Que?" was his response to me as he turned around quickly turning a deep blood red. I must've scared him...I had no idea what 'que' meant so I just continued with my questioning as he turned to his normal red color.

"Sorry...um...what's wrong?" I asked him as he just crossed his arms and looked back into the salon with an acidulous stare. He sighed and let his arms drop down to his sides. He gripped the belt around his waste and turned around to look at me once more.

"I left my keys in the salon...not a very inteligente thing to do..." he practically whispered this sentence but I figured out the basic concept of it just fine. I shrugged my shoulders and went to pull the glass door open, only to see that that was locked as well.

"Nope, not a very intelligent thing to do Tako-San." I laughed but it didn't seem like he was enjoying himself, "What are you in such a rush for anyway?" He just shrugged his shoulders as well and started to walk off to the sidewalk.

"I'm not in a rush for anything...just wanna go home." he had reached the sidewalk and was continuing his walk...

"You're not gonna walk all the way to your house are you?" I asked him in a shocked sort of way; "You live like ten miles away dude!" He ignored this fact as I ran over to PJ who just looked at me with that sort of get-me-out-of-here look. 

"Oh well." Takoyama kept walking as I punched PJ in the shoulder (in a friendly way) and asked whispered something in his ear. PJ just looked at me viciously and shook his head back and forth. 

"Hey Tako-San!" I called out as Takoyama just turned around to look at me. He had changed back to his light blue color, a little shorter and of course a little nicer, "You like biking?" I asked him this with a large fanged grin and he just laughed.

"No." was his very complicated remark.

"Oh come on Takoyama...I don't want you to walk all the way back to your house. If you come with us I can drive you back." I had left my car there for Moosesha to repair, It had been beeping lately and driving me insane. PJ just hit his forehead and turned around to start walking to the training grounds. 

"If you're coming you better come now." PJ mumbled at Tako-San as he started to walk back over to me. 

"I knew that you didn't want to walk all the way back." I smiled at him as he just looked at me with a frown. 

"I don't really like sports Parappa..." this was all that he said to me, but he tagged along anyway. I smirked at my genius accomplishment (hoping that Moosesha had fixed my car ^_^;) and I ran over to PJ and Takoyama. 

So now that you know that beginning, let me continue with the end...

-End-

To Be Continued 

Wow, that was really long and too fantasy for a Parappa story...Oh well! Do you have any idea how hard it is to write in first person?? I've never written a story in first person...argh...Don't forget to read and review! Next chapter will be cool!!!! 


	2. Messages and Milk Can

F**M** R**a**d**i**o **N**e**t**w**o**r**k **by Dark Silicon

Chapter # 2: Messages and Milk Can

Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned Parappa it would be even more horribly rejected. So, I don't own it. Good thing for you!

Author's Note: Well thank you for reviewing, I like reviews. Vtbots, you don't have to picture them that way it's really not a big deal. It's just that you're gonna have to deal with descriptions in the FF way. I expected someone to yell at me for this, but it's alright! Love your story by the way. Alright here's another fantasy chapter of FM radio network! 

"How far away is this place..." Takoyama mumbled at me as I just looked at him skeptically and sighed.

"We've only been walking for five minutes! Besides, the training camp is right over this hill okay?" Takoyama just crossed his arms and turned purple in response to this. PJ moved over a little and poked me in the shoulder.

"Um, why's he purple?" I just ignored PJ as Takoyama slowly faded back into his more normal blue color, "Never mind." I smiled as the three of us kept walking in spite of the constant sighs coming from Tako-San. 

"Hey you guys!" My ears perked up at the sound of Katy Kat's voice. Katy, Lammy, and Ma-San are friends of ours. They're in an all girl band called 'Milk-Can' and as I turned around I was greeted by all three members. Katy is a blue cat that was optimistic and quite kind. She had a blonde ponytail and a large blonde bang protruding from the top of hair and into her face. Her ears were quite large compared to the other cats in the town and her tail was long and puffy as well. She was wearing long boot leg red and white stripped pants that covered up her tall cork sandals. Her tank top was blue with a large white star in the middle and a belt placed around her neck held the shirt up nicely.

Lammy is a lamb, obviously, and was a very good friend of mine. She had mid length red hair and two little horns stuck out of the top of her head. Her ears reminded me of a goats, even though she was a lamb, and she wore a red belly shirt with some type of a face/flower on the front. She had two spiked bracelets and blue jeans that had random multicolored patches placed all over them, her shoes were just normal sneakers. Ma-San is, I believe, a little teddy bear hamster. I've never talked to her for the reason that she doesn't speak English, I really don't know what she speaks. Lammy and Katy understand it though. She has a dynamite placed in the center of her head and she wears a low cut red dress. She doesn't wear shoes, but her feet and hands are both very large.

"Where are you guys headed?" I asked Lammy in particular, but it seemed like Ma-San had an answer instead. 

"#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#" was all that she said and I just looked at Lammy and Katy for an explanation. Katy gave it to me.

"To the bike tryouts!" how coincidental!, "I'm trying out for the team! I'm not very good though..." Lammy patted Katy on the shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Kate, it'll be fine, I don't think that many people are going to be trying out anyway." I smiled as well and added my little optimistic comment.

"You gotta believe Katy!" they all just laughed at my most serious remark. It was then though that Katy noticed Takoyama behind us and her tall stood on end. 

"Is he trying out too?" Katy whispered my way. I just laughed a little as Lammy and Ma-San went over to talk to PJ.

"No, he didn't really want to come in the first place, just needs a ride home." Katy looked at me with a confused look but just shook her shoulders in response, "Have you seen Sunny? She told me that she was going to meet me at the music store earlier. I thought I heard her but--" 

"She can't make it. I was supposed to tell you that earlier (^_^;;). I don't know why, she just said that she was busy." Katy told me this solemnly as if she was holding something back. I ignored this though and turned around to see that Ma-San was screaming in her little made up language. She was yelling at Tako-San for some reason that I didn't quite understand, but he was bright red now which meant that he had probably tried to pull some type of haircutting trick. 

"Ma-San!" Katy practically hissed at her as Lammy just crossed her arms and frowned at her. They were all about to start yelling at each other, but their voices were soon drowned out by an upcoming whirring sound. Lammy and I both turned around quickly well the others continued to yell at each other. A large red fire engine drove by with Chief Puddle at the wheel, Lammy backed away almost frightened of the truck. The presence of the truck made Tako-San, PJ, and Ma-San all turn their heads and stop screaming at each other. The fire truck started to go up the hill and then took a sharp left at the top of the hill, "Oh..."

"My..." was Lammys added remark.

"#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!!!" Ma-San screamed along with the other two band members. PJ, Tako-San, and I just stared at the three as Katy pulled out her cell phone and started to dial some type of number. I heard the phone emit a beeping noise, obviously it was busy, "#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!" Ma-San screamed this and Katy, Lammy, and her all started to run up the hill. I was obviously blind to whatever had just happened here.

"Lammy, what's going on?" I yelled this her way and she just turned around and started to run backwards.

"The music store is on fire!" Lammy managed to scream back at me. She turned around quickly though and she was gone over the hill in an instant. I felt my heart jump, but I just ignored this and turned around to see what Tako-San and PJ thought of this. They weren't interested obviously. 

"PJ, can you go to the training camp and tell Moosesha that Katy's gonna be a little late?" I asked him this as I also started to run up the hill to see what was going to happen to the music store, "Thanks PJ!" I was already up the hill by the time I had said this.

"Hey..." PJ mumbled as I ran off, "Don't tell me that I have to watch this freak!?"

When I reached the music store it most definitely wasn't on fire...but all of the emergency vehicles were placed in the front of the store. I noticed that the owner of the store, Prince Fleaswallow, was sitting on the curb holding his head in his hands. The ambulance workers were surrounding him and the police were holding a radio and asking him some questions. I just shrugged my shoulders and decided to find Lammy and the rest of Milk Can, I wanted to know what was happening. I was still pretty short, so I really couldn't see over everyone's heads. I decided that I should probably just walk then...I walked around passing the strange inhabitants of Parappa Town and just pushed them aside lightly. I saw Joe Chin, didn't like him, Chop Chop Master Onion, um...no comment, and...Sunny! I was about to approach her when all of a sudden I felt someone tug on my tail, I turned around to see that it was Lammy...I think. I mean, she looked like Lammy, but she was all black...

"Hey what did you do? Fall into some soot or something?" I laughed at my own joke, but Lammy wasn't laughing. She grabbed one of the fake horns on my hat and started to pull me out of the crowd. I didn't try to fight back, she would have just pulled my hat off and I wasn't in the mood for that to happen. She put a finger to her mouth and threw me in the bushes across the street from the store, I yelped anyway. 'Lammy' came in after me and pushed my back in the stem of the bush. I yelped once more and she just looked at me evilly.

"Where is she?" was what this Lammy imposter asked me, I sadly enough, had no idea about what she was talking about. I just looked at her blankly and she started to shake me violently, "You were walking with her earlier, now where is she?" I was still blank on the subject...

"Um...you mean Lammy, Katy, and Ma-San?" I whispered this and she just pulled my ponytail and pressed her face closer into mine.

"No...don't play dumb..."she was showing her large fangs now and I was still dumbfounded, "The holder of the water key? Where is she?" I was still speechless...what the heck was a water key? Then again, water...

"Um, are you talking about Takoyama? If you are, he's a guy..." her eyes widened and she turned around quickly. Then she disappeared, "What the---?" This time the real Lammy opened up the bush.

"Parappa...who are you talking to?" Lammy was looking at me oddly and I just looked around the bush frantically. I looked back at her and then at the bush...

"I was talking to you...but it wasn't you was it?" I was mumbling this and Lammy just looked at me dumbfounded. She held out her paw and I grabbed it, she pulled me out of the bushes and I just started to look around.

"I was never talking to you in the bushes Parappa..." I ignored her and looked around, that black Lammy was still nowhere to be found.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter...what's going on around here anyway?" Lammy just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ambulance riving away.

"Apparently Fleaswallow was hearing these threatening messages coming out of his radio, and then all of the lights went out and he just called. It wasn't really an emergency, he just got a little freaked out." Lammy laughed and turned around to see Katy and Ma-San running up to us.

"Oh jeez I'm gonna be late!" I heard Katy pant as she ran off to most likely get to the training camp. I just laughed and Lammy made a small chuckle.

"What were the messages about?" I asked her and she just scratched the back of her head.

"Something about a key..."

-End-

To Be Continued

My god! What's going on in Parappa town? I all hope that you knew that that was Rammy right? Good for you! Next chapter is filled with joyful biking juice! Study your biking trick list! 


End file.
